


Does She Want You Like I Want You

by ctrl22



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Dani is basically possessive as fuck in this, F/F, G!P Grace, Girl Penis, Jealous!Dani, Smut, and Grace loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl22/pseuds/ctrl22
Summary: Dani gets jealous when she sees Grace training a beautiful new recruit. She decides to show Grace exactly who she belongs to.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 31
Kudos: 335





	Does She Want You Like I Want You

As the Founder and Leader of the human Resistance, Commander Dani Ramos was used to putting her people first; every ounce of her time and energy was channeled into planning and strategizing to win the war against the army of Legion. Although Dani rarely ever considered her own needs, the one thing she could never deny herself was the pleasures of the body.

For a long time, Dani was resigned to taking care of herself whenever the desire arose. But one day, after barely surviving a dangerous mission which led to a surprising admission from Grace, the two ended up resolving all the sexual tension between them. Soon after, they established an arrangement of sorts. The arrangement has been working out very nicely for Dani so far; whenever the weight of the world got too much to think about, Dani would let Grace fuck her so hard that for those few hours, she forgot the world even existed, and then promptly return the favor to Grace.

But now, the scene before Dani threatens to ruin this very convenient arrangement. The scene in question is of Grace engaged in hand-to-hand combat training with a new, doe-eyed recruit. Dani's office overlooks the gym and usually, Dani takes pleasure from the fact that she can easily ogle over the muscular blonde whenever Grace works out, but she definitely does not enjoy it now.

Grace is teaching the new recruit, Sunmin, what to do if an attacker has her pinned on the floor which draws Dani's attention to how much touching seems to be involved during their lesson.

However, unbeknownst to Dani, down in the actual gym, Grace is being as professional as ever.

"Okay, Sunmin, so this is a jiu-jitsu technique for getting out of the mount position. I'll take on the role of the enemy and you just follow my lead, got it?"

Sunmin tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and gives Grace a bashful smile. "Got it."

Grace places a hand on Sunmin's shoulder, gently squeezing it. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I'll do it slowly and carefully so you won't get hurt, okay?"

Sunmin's smile appears more relaxed. "Okay, Grace. I'm ready."

Grace instructs Sunmin to lie flat on the ground, and then she slowly gets on top of the young woman, pretending to pin her down. Almost instantly Sunmin's cheeks gain a reddish hue to them, but Grace is too oblivious to notice; Dani, however, is not, and feels something flare up inside of her.

Grace then demonstrates to Sunmin that by locking Grace's wrist with one hand and using her other to grab behind Grace's elbow, she will be able to trap Grace's arm to her chest. Grace repeats these motions several times until Sunmin can execute them relatively fluidly.

Next, Grace follows up with the footwork. She tells Sunmin to move her left leg slightly so that it traps Grace's own foot and leg. With the young recruit now in the correct position, Grace informs her to lift her hips and flip her over. At first, Sunmin seems shy and hesitant to do so but Grace continues to encourage her.

"It's okay if you don't get it right the first time, but don't let the fear of failing stop you from trying."

"I-I know, but I also don't want to hurt you by accident," Sunmin says timidly.

"You won't. I'm much tougher than I-" Grace is cut off mid-sentence as Sunmin suddenly raises her hips to flip the blonde over.

"-look." Grace finishes just as her back hits the floor with a thud. It takes a moment for Grace to register that a rookie just caught her off-guard and all she can come up with is a softly spoken "Wow." Sunmin giggles as she sits atop of Grace, clearly enjoying the position they now find themselves in.

From behind the glass window of her office, Dani observes Grace's facial expressions, noting how the blonde appears genuinely impressed at the newcomer's learning progress. She is also hyper-aware of the fact that the two women have yet to untangle themselves from their position on the floor and instead, are continuing a conversation where Sunmin's hands are getting much too comfortable on Grace's waist for Dani's liking.

Dani sees how Sunmin's gaze falls to Grace's lips whenever the blonde says something and she decides then that she has seen enough. She's going to put a stop to this.

Dani raps her knuckles against the glass, hard. This draws the attention of both Grace and Sunmin, who look up in the direction of the loud knocks and see their Commander standing by the window looking more than a little pissed. Dani gestures for Grace to come up to her office at once. To Sunmin's disappointment, Grace tells her their training for today is over. The tall blonde walks away so quickly that Sunmin doesn't even get the chance to ask when their next session will be.

As Grace approaches the Commander's office, she notices the door is already ajar. Still, she taps lightly on the door and only enters when Dani says, "Come in." Grace walks in to find that Dani has moved away from the window — its blinds now pulled down — to stand next to a single metal chair in the middle of the room.

"Close the door. And be sure to lock it."

After doing what she's told, Grace turns back to face Dani. "May I ask what this is about, Commander? I assume it must be urgent or you wouldn't have interrupted me right when I was busy training one of the few new recruits this Resistance has," Grace says, arms folded over her chest.

Grace doesn't bother to hide her displeasure at how Dani abruptly ended her training because she firmly believes that every moment Legion isn't trying to kill them should be spent carefully, for example, on training the new soldiers.

"Training? Is that what you call it, soldier?"

Wow, she must have really done something that bothered Dani for the older woman to not even call her by her name, Grace thinks to herself. But Grace can't help feeling annoyed at Dani's tone.

" _Yes_ , Commander, that's exactly what it was. What else could it have been?"

Grace must have said the wrong thing because Dani looks even angrier than before. "As a trainer, you were being _completely_ inappropriate back there. How do you not see that?" Dani exclaims, her voice rising slightly.

Grace's eyes widen as it finally clicks in her head what Dani is getting at. "Wait. Did you think I was flirting with Sunmin?"

"Come on, Grace, that girl was _all_ over you. And then, she was on top of you, which you seemed to enjoy a lot. I swear, she looked like she was moments away of fucking you right there and then, and you looked like you would have let her," Dani accuses harshly.

"That's not true, and you know that," Grace states firmly as she enters Dani's personal space. "You know that because _you_ are the _only_ woman who gets to fuck me," Grace says, her voice suddenly low and husky and dripping with desire. Dani's anger slowly dissipates, giving way to want as her pupils darken.

Dani stares long and hard into Grace's blue eyes before suddenly surging forward and connecting their lips in a bruising kiss. She kisses Grace so furiously and intensely that it leaves Grace breathless but hungrily coming back for more. Dani teases the blonde by barely touching their tongues together before pulling back each time.

When Dani finally decides to go deeper, she parts her mouth slightly and swipes her tongue over Grace’s bottom lip, eagerly seeking entrance. Grace moans as Dani slips her tongue into her mouth, quickly losing herself in the feeling of their tongues moving together. And when Dani executes a particularly sensual swirling motion with the tip of her tongue around Grace’s, Grace feels a familiar stirring in her pants as her cock hardens.

Dani eventually notices the prominent bulge as well and pulls back from their kiss, her lips wet and red. The both of them are left panting as they try to catch their breath. Grace’s hands are still on Dani’s waist, but they’re gripping more tightly now as Grace attempts to control her immense feelings of arousal.

Although Dani is much smaller than Grace, she has little trouble pushing the blonde down onto the metal chair. In an authoritative tone that causes Grace’s arousal to spike and her cock to involuntarily twitch, Dani orders Grace to take off her pants.

Grace complies wordlessly and removes her pants so she’s left in only a black tank top and trunks. Dani bites her lip as she takes in the image of the woman in front of her, legs wide apart and underwear clearly showing the outline of her hard dick that’s straining against the fabric.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Dani quickly strips off her own clothing too, giving Grace the view of her life as she gets completely naked. Grace is always at a loss for words every time she sees Dani in all her glory. Grace moves to stroke her dick but Dani smacks her hand away. “You don’t get to do anything unless I tell you to. Is that clear, soldier?”

Her cock twitches again. Grace is never more turned on than when Dani orders her around. She keeps her hands still and at the edges of the metal chair. “Yes, Commander.”

Dani struts over to Grace and stands between the blonde’s legs. She places her hand on Grace’s crotch and starts rubbing the woman's clothed dick, wanting to make sure Grace is fully hard before they proceed.

Grace lets out a filthy moan as soon as Dani strokes her cock through her underwear. The material suddenly feels too thin as she can feel every sensation from Dani’s hand rubbing her to hardness.

With her free hand, Dani caresses the side of Grace’s face. “Tell me that I’m the only one you get hard for. That I’m the only one _this cock_ gets hard for.”

It’s a struggle to think let alone speak when Dani is touching her down there like that, but Grace manages a shaky reply. “You’re the only one who can make my dick this hard. No one else, not Sunmin.” Dani squeezes Grace’s bulge at the mention of the new recruit. “Fffffuck. It’s always been you, Dani,” she breathes out.

Dani is pleased to hear that and rewards Grace with a filthy kiss on the mouth before tugging down Grace’s underwear, letting the woman's erect cock spring free from its confines. As Dani stands over Grace’s hard shaft, she looks the blonde right in the eyes. “I can accept losing everything else in this fucked up world, but I will not lose you, Grace. You’re mine. And because you’re mine, I’m going to give you the ride of your life.”

Grace doesn’t think it‘s possible for her to get any harder than she already is but hearing Dani say that somehow stiffens her further, and precum starts to leak from the tip of her cock. Dani smirks at the effect she has on Grace before sinking down slowly on the blonde’s thick meat, enjoying the way it fills her so completely and stretches her dripping pussy. She lets out a slight whimper as she positions herself on Grace’s lap, every small movement stimulating her.

With her hands on Grace’s shoulders, Dani begins to ride Grace’s dick with all she’s got. She bounces up and down and moans as Grace’s thick cock glides in and out of her pussy, the feeling is beyond phenomenal. Grace releases a few moans herself as Dani rides her hard and fast. Grace groans with pleasure as Dani’s pussy walls keep sucking her cock and contracting around her.

At one point, Dani switches up her rhythm and instead of going at it fast, she deliberately slows her pace; she lifts her hips up and very, very slowly lowers herself down on Grace’s cock but only just at the tip, which causes Grace much frustration as her cock craves for the feeling of Dani’s warm and wet pussy around it. Grace’s hands move of their own accord to Dani’s hips, eager to bring Dani down on her again, but Dani notices this and very sternly, says, “No. What did I say, soldier? You only do what I tell you to, when I tell you to. Remember, in this moment, you’re not in control here, _I_ am.” Grace swallows and nods her head, once again restraining her hands to her side.

Grace’s patience pays off as Dani starts up her furious pace again, moving up and down Grace’s cock vigorously and leaning back to give Grace the full view of her tits as they bounce with Dani's every movement. Dani reaches for her nipple with one of her hands, pinching it and rolling it between her fingers and the fucking gorgeous sight of it actually brings Grace so close to release, but she knows she’s not going to come before Dani does, so she holds back.

When Dani’s legs and hips tire from grinding and riding Grace’s large cock, she grabs Grace’s idle hands and places them under her ass. Dani pants, “Hnnng...move me. Fuck me.” Grace doesn’t waste a second before gripping the base of Dani's ass and using her strength to lift Dani up and down and meeting Dani’s pussy with deep upward thrusts of her hard cock.

Dani wraps her arms around Grace’s neck and allows the blonde to continue penetrating her from below, moaning and whimpering whenever Grace’s dick hits the right spot and makes her whole body feel like it’s on fire. “Play with my tits, fuck,” Dani instructs as she grows more sensitive and her pleasure overwhelms her. With one hand still supporting Dani’s ass, Grace uses her other to roughly palm Dani’s breast, which causes Dani to throw her head back in ecstasy as she is stimulated everywhere.

Feeling her climax approaching, Dani reaches between her legs to play with her clit, rubbing against the stiff bud that’s throbbing uncontrollably. Dani leans in and whispers "You’re. Mine.” into Grace’s neck before bucking her hips and slamming down on Grace’s cock one final time, coming so hard that she thinks the entire Resistance can hear her.

The look on Dani’s face when she finally comes is the most beautiful thing Grace has ever witnessed. A brief moment later when Dani starts to come down from her post-orgasm bliss, she realizes that Grace hasn’t come yet and that the cock inside of her is still hard.

Dani bites her lip and looks up at Grace sympathetically. “Look at you. Can’t come because I haven’t said you could.” Grace is visibly sweating as she uses all her willpower not to come. Breathing heavily, Grace says in an even tone, “I know how to take orders, Commander.” Grace tries to ignore how her cock pulses and throbs painfully but she can’t hide it from Dani who feels it in her pussy, which sends tingles down her spine.

Dani gets up off of Grace’s cock and steps back to admire how it glistens with her pussy juices. She removes her braid, letting her beautiful dark hair down. She pushes the papers and files off her desk and onto the floor, then lies down on top of it and spreads her legs. “Since you’ve been such a good and obedient soldier, I’ll let you fuck me and come inside of me.”

Grace remains seated in the metal chair, not sure if the Commander is still playing games or if the older woman actually means it. Seeing as Dani is horny again, she lacks her usual patience. “Well, soldier, are you going to get over here and fuck me or not?”

In a few quick strides, Grace is at the desk and climbs it so that she’s hovering right on top of Dani, her hard cock positioned at Dani’s entrance. Grace takes a breath and then enters Dani in one fluid motion, the delightful warmth of Dani’s pussy suddenly enveloping her cock once again and Dani moans at the fullness she feels.

With Dani's legs wrapped around her and her hands holding onto Dani’s small waist, Grace begins to pump herself in and out of Dani’s slick pussy. Dani’s hands reach under Grace’s shirt to splay across the blonde’s muscular and scarred back. Her nails dig into Grace’s bare skin as Grace slides in and out of her in long, hard strokes. Dani moans, “Fuck, right there. Mmmm fuck, Grace, you fuck me so good.” Hearing her name moaned like that makes Grace increase the intensity of her thrusts, filling the office with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other and of their grunts and moans.

Grace wonders what the others would think if they could see their Commander now, disheveled and unraveled as Grace pounded into her with all her strength. She takes pride in the fact that she’s the only one who gets to see this side of Dani Ramos.

Dani runs her fingers through Grace's short blonde hair, and pulls herself up to tongue-kiss Grace. They kiss sloppily and urgently, both getting lost in their lust. When Dani moans into her mouth and climaxes a second time after a particularly deep thrust, Grace finally comes. She releases her seed in Dani, finishing off with a few more pumps of her hips until she has nothing left to give.

Grace slides her softened dick out of Dani, and swipes her fingers against Dani’s still-dripping pussy. Her tongue darts out for a lick, savoring the taste of their juices mixed together. Grace dips her head down and places one last kiss on Dani to share their taste with her before lying down next to the older woman, both exhausted and at last, sated.

“If I had known getting you jealous would lead to this, I would have trained more female recruits.”

Dani laughs. “Don’t go getting any ideas, Grace.” She pecks the blonde on the cheek before hopping off her ruined desk. She collects her clothes strewn on the floor and starts to get dressed. Dani beckons for Grace to get dressed too. Confused, the blonde asks, “Wait, where are we going?” as she grabs her pants and puts them on again.

“Well, I have a meeting with the other Resistance leaders in about two hours and we just fucked in my office, so I’m going to have it cleaned before they arrive. In the meantime, I’ll be cleaning myself up in my personal shower. You are welcome to join me, of course,” Dani says with a glint in her eye, the implication not lost on Grace.

“Lead the way, Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. For some reason, I couldn't get the idea out of my head so here it is, my sins for your reading pleasure. If people like it, I may write more in future. Thanks for reading.


End file.
